when she forgets
by RASxKAP
Summary: what happens when maka forgets who she is and what will she do? rated t for language soul x maka
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: ONE FATEFUL NIGHT

The night air was almost unbearable with the tension between the two adversaries. "Come on little girl, is that your best shot?" the large clawed figure commented. _"Maka?"_ the other fighters scythe said in her head. "Yeah Soul?" the girl answered not bothering to speak through their connection. _"Why aren't any of our attacks working?" _"I-I'm not sure soul" the girl stammered. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO TALK LITTLE GIRL!" the first fighter figure roared as he clawed at her throat. The girl jumped out of the way _"that was a close call. Maka be careful" _"yeah yeah I know soul" Maka said smirking she jumped as high as she could and struck down on the monster's head with the blade of her scythe. The monster screamed in agony. Maka placed the butt of the scythe on the ground and it slowly transformed into a boy of about sixteen with stark white hair, and lazy crimson eyes. As the boy turned to his meister he looked in to her forest green eyes and smirked "dude could take a hit but you can't beat someone this cool easily." Maka smirked "you're so big headed." Soul just waved off the comment as he bent double to pick up the red glowing ball that was floating inches off the ground. He then picked it up and swallowed it. "God so delicious!" Soul sighed contently. Maka gasped as the adrenaline receded and she fell to her knees clutching her side. "M-MAKA?!?" Soul yelled sprinting over to her. Maka removed her hand from her side to reveal three gashes running from her left hip across to just below her heart. "M-Maka w-what happened" Soul stuttered cradling her head in his arms. "Heh." Maka laughed. "That was a rookie mistake" slowly picking her up, soul started towards DMWA (Death Meister Weapon Academy).

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN SOULEATER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER**


	2. WWHO AM I?

CHAPTER 2: W-WHO AM I?!?

"ITS SOUL AND MAKA YAHOO!" the short blue haired idiot screamed atop the red spikes shining in the early morning light. TSUBAKI!!! SOUL AND MAKA ARE BACK!!!" the blue haired boy said as the spike cracked and he fell down about ninety feet on his head. The raven haired girl walked over to the twitching form of the blue haired boy and rolled her eyes "Black*Star you have to be more careful. And what were you yelling about Soul and Maka?" Black*Star hoped to his feet a stupid grin plastered to his face. "You worry too much Tsubaki" Black*Star said grinning. "Oh yeah Soul and Maka are back from their job" Black*Star said starting towards the front gate of DWMA.

As Black*Star and Tsubaki reached Soul they noticed that Maka had been draped over his shoulders and his usually lazy crimson eyes where wide with panic. "S-Soul what h-happened t-to M-Maka" Black*Star stuttered as she noticed the gashes on her hip and them disappearing behind souls body. "T-That's not important right now" Soul said with the voice of a frightened child "w-we just need to get her up to the school" he finished rather quickly and started back up the stairs not bothering to wait for Tsubaki or Black*Star. Tsubaki and Black*Star quickly wiped the stunned expressions off their faces and helped soul carry Maka up the stairs.

By the time the group reached the large doors they were all sweaty and gasping for air and soul still tried to move but Black*Star and Tsubaki held him back because it was obvious that he was barely keeping himself up. Soul we will take her to ." Tsubaki said a little timidly. "NO" Soul screamed almost insanely his crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "I-I want to do it." Soul said an apologetic look in his eyes. "Please calm down Soul" Tsubaki said frowning slightly. "H-HOW C-CAN I BE CALM!" Soul screamed tears streaming down his cheeks. Balling up his fists Black*Star hit Soul across the face. "I'm sorry Soul" Black*Star said as Tsubaki caught Maka as she slipped off of Souls back and Soul fell to the ground out cold. "Black*Star! You didn't have to hit him that hard!" Tsubaki scolded as Black*Star draped him over his shoulders. "Sorry Tsubaki" he replied sadly.

When the two reached the nurse's office once covered in medications and snakes when it was used by Mudusa a blond haired witch that was using the students as test. The office now had stitches covering the length of the room and things now half dissected. "?" Tsubaki asked a little creeped out as she always was looking at the tall doctor with a screw in his head; he was currently tightening it as he was working on the computer in the corner of the room. "hmm?" Stein said without looking away from the screen. "Its Maka and Soul they are hurt…badly" Tsubaki said fear creeping in her voice. Steins head shot of from the computer screen and he quickly walked up to Tsubaki and Black*Star; and took Maka and Soul out of their hands and placed them on the operating table. "I'll take good care of them you two should get to class" Stein said without turning around. "But we-" Black*Star started to complain. "No buts just go" Stein said pulling out his tools while examining Maka's wound. "Wait! Black*Star!" Black*Star spun on his heel surprised by his teachers usually quite voice. "y-yes" he stuttered. "who was their target?" "I-I think it was John George Haigh?" Black*Star said thinking back to when Maka and Soul told him and Tsubaki the week before. "Shit!" Stein muttered throwing water in Makas wound "w-what is it?!?" Tsubaki said taking a faltering step back. "Jhon Gorge Haigh killed his victims with acid so that's why the cuts on Maka are steadily growing and getting deeper." Stein said "damn I need something to cancel out the acid" Stein muttered to himself. "But what?" he asked himself as he took a sample of Maka's blood with the acid in it. "you two watch her and tell me if the cuts get any further along." Stein ordered as he sat in his chair and poured something in the awkward colored blood, the blood was a cloudy black; all the solution did was turn the blood a lighter shade of the previous color.

A few minutes later Stein was putting his basic solution in to the acidic cuts and Maka moved and groaned in discomfort until her eyes fluttered open "w-where am I? Who am I?" She asked not completely sure of where she was or exactly who she was.


End file.
